Imperial Bragulan Navy
Warship classes Niva-class gunskimmer Light and nimble by Bragulan standards, the Niva-class gunskimmer is in fact an exceptionally bulky corvette. Its bulk is devoted mostly to its engines, a set of six reciprocating sub-nuclear reactors, two missile bays and no less than eighteen medium k-bolters stuck on the gunskimmer. These weapons greatly decrease its aerodynamic efficiency, meaning it can hardly function in a planetary atmosphere, but that hasn't stopped its suicidal Bragulan pilots from attempting to do so anyway (usually with catastrophic kinetic consequences). Class Info: *Cost: 50p *Constructed: 200 Patriotic Glory-class paleocruiser The warships of the'' Patriotic Glory'' class are some of the oldest ships in the Bragulan arsenal (hence their designation as 'paleocruisers'), with some dating back to the days immediately following the Great Civil War. They are rustbuckets of ships, leaking oxygen and radiation alike, but they are also very numerous and dangerous because of that. Lacking much in the way of energy shields, the Patriotic Glory instead makes do with an absurdly thick layer of armor. Its weaponry consists mostly of long-range missiles and heavy K-bolter cannons, with some ships of the class sporting energy weapons that were bolted on after the fact, usually by the vessel's crews to make their ship slightly more survivable. Such illegal modification is punishable with twenty years in the gulag when discovered by the commissar aboard the ship, ten in case the weapons used are foreign (in which case the dissident receives a lighter punishment because of the succesful espionage involved in buying an alien weapon system). Class Info: *Cost: 100p *Constructed: 100 Friend of Bragule-class warcruiser The Friend of Bragule-class is an all-purpose multifunctional vessel that can perform a wide variety of tasks, from directly combating enemy warships, to unleashing fighter screens and transporting a modest number of ground forces, to serving as a support vessel for the larger Chernovyi-class and'' Imperator's Fist''-class battleships. The warcruiser is big and bulky, as is typical with Bragulan designs, however atypically the Friend of Bragule-class can be reconfigured to suit varying roles and functions depending on the situation and mission. This is done by removing detachable segments of the vessel's hull from the dorsal or ventral sides, and attaching more specialized segments such as dedicated sensor systems, troop compartments, fighter bays, or massed missile tubes and silos. While some analysts believed that the'' Friend of Bragule'' was an attempt to build a vessel comparable to the Sovereignty's multi-purpose'' Assailant''-class strikestars, except much larger, for use in Wild Space patrols, others contended that the warcruiser was a genuine attempt of the Bragulan Space Fleet to design a broad-spectrum support vessel for larger fleets. The Bragulan Space Fleet's usage of the warcruiser usually leans more on the latter, as in major fleet actions the Friend of Bragule-class vessels are typically configured to more specialized support roles to assist the more dedicated battleships, however it is not rare to see Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers on solitary patrol. Class Info: *Cost: 250p *Constructed: 20 Light of Bragule-class subcruiser The Light of Bragule is a subclass of the Friend of Bragule class, a stripped down version built solely with the intention of creating a planetcracker doomsday weapon. The Light of Bragule foregoes much in the way of conventional weapons in order to house a set of enormous missiles and a very robust hyperdrive. Ships of the class are expected to linger in asteroid belts and other remote locations with most of their systems shut down and their crews suspended in cryostasis. The ship computer is set to receive a coded hyperspace signal once every week; when this signal is interrupted for more than two weeks the ship will assume the Bragulan Star Empire has been annihilated, wake up the crew, and set them to their task of revenge. Typically this involves hypering toward a pre-selected target planet and unloading its missile batteries (loaded with enough atomics to cause a worldwide extinction event) before kamikaze'ing into the nearest target of value. It is believed most Light of Bragule class ships are aimed at targets in the Sovereignty. Class Info: *Cost: 200p *Constructed: 10 Chernovyi-class battleship Named after the reviled Apexai's homeworld that, under the instruction of the great Imperator, was decimated by a moon dropped right on it, the'' Chernovyi''-class is the standard warship of the Imperial Bragulan Navy, the workhorse of the Space Fleet. Sporting a slightly smaller hammerhead than the later, greater and much larger Imperator's Fist-class, the Chernovyi-class was nonetheless designed to be a heavy brawler of a battleship with a similar but more compact design methodology to the'' Fist''. Yet, like all Bragulan vessels, the Chernovyi-class has a much larger surface area and volume compared to compared to similar-class warships of the other nations owing to the inherent bulkiness and redundancy of Bragulan designs. Some crews of the Chernovyi take advantage of this by bolting on external missile tubes on the ship's hull, a lesson learned from those who've served in the venerable'' Patriotic Glory''-class paleocruisers, while other times in place of missiles there are SNT-fighters taking station on the hull instead. Surface area aside, due to its peculiar engineering, the Chernovyi-class battleship is also noted for grossly inadequate space when it comes to crew living quarters, thus making living standards likewise deplorable as crew are forced to sleep on hammocks, on the floor or in the torpedo tubes. Oddly enough, this makes the'' Chernovyi''-class all the more dangerous as crews tend to look forward to extensive ship-to-ship combat, and eagerly anticipate firing prodigious quantities of munitions at the enemy - as, after the battle, the depleted weapons magazines can be used as makeshift living quarters. Class Info: *Cost: 300p *Constructed: 20 Imperator's Fist-class battleship Built to match anything fielded by the enemies of Bragulanity, the'' Imperator's Fist'' is the newest warship of the Imperial Bragulan Navy and its most advanced. The battleship's distinct hammerhead hull is festooned with weapons systems, from numerous nuclear missile batteries and K-bolt cyclotrons, to great atomic revolver guns and ion cannons, as its ideologically correct designers intended the battleship to truly symbolize the Imperator's own fist smashing the faces of all who dare oppose his will. The sheer number of armaments the battleship sports is only matched the thickness of its defenses, such as powerful shield generators built from reverse-engineered Apexai technology, and armoring composed of layers upon layers of Bragulan Steel sandwiched by ablative brag-crete. Save for the Byzon-class fortresses, the'' Imperator's Fist'' are the largest and mightiest space combatants in the Bragulan Space Fleet and are used only in major Imperial fleet actions where formidable enemy forces are expected. Command of the'' Imperator's Fist''-class vessels is reserved for those captains and admirals whose impeccable ideologically pure records have earned the favor of Imperator Byzon himself, and whose previous valiant actions have gained them the right to be called his fists. Among spacemen in the Sovereignty, the battleship is often called the'' Imperator''-class or simply the'' Fist'', for its hammerhead hull greatly resembles a fist about to strike a great blow. With its powerful weapons, just as its designers foresaw, the Imperator's Fist ''can surely smash the faces of anything that stands in its way, be it other lesser warships, or even planets and the degenerate populaces inhabiting them. '''Class Info:' *Cost: 500p *Constructed: 15 (Fist of the Imperator, Right Fist of Byzon, Left Fist of Byzon, Fist of Bragulanity, Fist of the Emerald Star, Fist of Fury, Fist of a New Hope, Fist of Glourious Retribution, Fist of Righteous Rage, Fist of Undeniable Imperial Truth, Fist of Great Imperial Justice, Fist of Historical Inevitability, Fist of Impending Vengeance, Fist of Consumated Retribution, Fist of Righteous Comeuppance) Byzon-class strategic battlefortress After the myriad wars waged against the Sovereignty and her allies, the Imperator Byzon in his wisdom deemed the construction of a “grand weapons platform unlike any ever seen before in this galaxy” not only imperative, but crucial for the survival of the Bragulan species. As such, the resources of the Bragulan Star Empire’s eleven great systems and all of the technological spoils acquired during the ethnic cleansing of the Apexai were directed to the construction of the Imperator’s grand weapon. However, near the end of what the Terrans deemed the thirty fourth century, only three Strategic Battlefortresses were constructed, and the remaining half-finished skeleton was hastily converted into what was called a ‘Tactical Defense Fortress’ that now orbits mighty Bragule. There was never another great war against the Sovereignty, the human nations and the snivelling Apexai never attacked. Because of this there was much outrage in the Council of the Imperator and the Imperial Navy over the great weapon's great expenditure. Many were either sent to the gulags or disappeared. Nonetheless, the Empire found itself in the possession of a weapon that the Sovereignty could not match – a weapon whose destructive power was unfathomable. The Imperator was pleased. The'' Byzon''-class Strategic Battlefortress would become the source of the Sovereign Star Force's “Warship Envy”, and the “Warship Gap” hysteria. With good cause, for the Byzon comes armed with all the deadliest weapons in the Bragulans' not-inconsiderable arsenal of death-dealing obscenities, up to and including skyscraper-sized strategic nuclear missiles and great atomic death ray projectors, culminating in enough firepower to rend fleets of lesser warships asunder or devastate entire worlds, delivering the Imperator's ultimate sanction on those who defy his benevolent will. The battlefortress is likewise defended by a formidable array of protective measures, from the immesurably thick layers of Bragulan Steel and brag-crete, to more esoteric means – namely powerful ray shields appropriated from the fallen cityships of the Zedath-Kaleshi Apexai. The Byzon battlefortress is likewise propelled by hyperdrives obtained from captured Apexai cityships, allowing it surprisingly swift superluminal velocities. But the sub-light propulsion for such a massive hulk leaves much to be desired, and within a system's hyperlimit the Byzon can only lumber to its in-system destinations, like impending death making its slow approach. Be that as it may, the'' Byzon''-class strategic battlefortress remains the ultimate weapons platform of the Bragulan Star Empire. Yet the extreme costs of its construction, and the rarity of Apexai artifacts, means that the Imperial Space Fleet only has the triumvirate at its disposal. The'' Byzon I'', the Byzon II, and the Byzon III. Thus the Imperator in his supreme benevolence seldom sends these mighty weapons outside the borders of the Empire, lest his hand disrupt the fragile interstellar harmony between the star nations of Koprulu by displaying the true might of Bragulanity. But should great war erupt, then the Byzons will ensure that death comes swiftly to his enemies. Class Info: *Cost: 800p *Constructed: 3 (Byzon I, Byzon II, Byzon III) Total pts: 42 900 Category:Space Navy